Training The Dog
by Brentinator
Summary: After the Davenports adopt Lilly, Chase has a lot on his hands...Sequel to The Forgotten. Rated K plus, more characters then listed.


"Sit! Sit Lilly!" Chase commanded his dog as she continued to look at the treat in his hand. "You'll get it after you sit. Now, sit."

After no reaction, Chase groaned.

"Like this." Then sat on the ground, making Lilly bark and jump into his lap, licking his face. "Ok, I love you to." He smiled before she grabbed the treat out of his hand.

"Lilly! Don't do that!" He yelled before running after her, only to be stopped by his father, who was slightly smirking.

"Having trouble?"

"No. Not at all. What would make you say that?" He laughed nervously.

"Cause I watched the whole thing from the window. Just let me help you."

Chase and Donald had decided that Chase could train his dog, but Donald had been trying to "help" him, and Chase wasn't pleased.

"No. She's my dog, and I want to train her."

"Chase, I had a dog when I was your age and I had her trained in two weeks."

"Was she also barking your name?"

"I don't love myself that much. Chase, come on."

"No."

Then they heard a very loud barking noise from inside the house, making Donald and Chase run into the house, only to see a wet spot and Lilly on the couch.

"Lilly!"

"Chase, I'm gonna train that dog, whether you like it or not. If she just wasn't listening to you, whatever, but she used the bathroom, ON MY BRAND NEW COUCH!"

Lilly started whining after that, making Chase immediately pick her up in his arms and snuggle her.

"No wonder she isn't listening to you." He heard his sister laugh from the kitchen. "You aren't being tough enough with her. Your a pushover, Chase."

"I'm not a pushover!"

"Sure you aren't." Bree said sarcastically as Lilly jumped out of Chase's arms and ran downstairs to the lab. "Told you. Pushover."

"Let's go get her before she lets loose on my new invention." Mr. Davenport told them as all three ran downstairs to where Lilly was trapped in Chase's capsule and freaking out.

"Why is the door locked?" The brunette asked as he tugged on the door hard, but it wouldn't budge.

"Probably because of me." Adam laughed.

"Adam, you are supposed to be back at the academy." Mr. Davenport sighed as he clicked the button and Chase grabbed Lilly out of his capsule.

"Oh cool, what's this?"

"Adam, put that down. It's my enlarger ray. You use it, and it quadruples the size of it."

"So Chase wouldn't be short any more?"

"Hey!"

Then Adam's hand slipped and accidentally pointing the ray at Lilly, who was back on the floor as she got gigantic and started stomping around, making everyone duck behind a cyber desk.

"Chase, if you just would've let me train Lilly, this never would've happened."

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to train her. She's my dog."

"Yeah, well, thanks to you, we're having to deal with Dog-hemoth." Bree groaned.

"Moral of this story, Lilly is no longer allowed in the lab."

We all nodded before Chase stood up, only for Bree to grab his arm.

"Chase, what are you doing?"

"She won't hurt me. Mr. Davenport, you shrink her. I'll distract her." He told them as he stood up. "Lilly?! Hey baby girl. Why don't you just calm down a little?" Chase suggested as Mr. Davenport grabbed the shrinking ray when Lilly reached down to lick Chase, only for her nose to knock him into the wall.

"CHASE!" Was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

Donald then aimed the shrinking ray at Lilly, who shrunk down to her normal size before running over to Chase and started licking his face in order to wake him up. Bree lifted Lilly into her arms as Donald started examining Chase for any injuries with the exception of the gash on his forehead. After he was done, Adam lifted him into his arms before they all went upstairs to the living room and placed him on the couch before Tasha bandaged up his head. After two hours, Chase finally started regaining consciousness as his family rushed towards him.

"Ahh." Chase hissed as he held his hand up to his head before sitting up. "What happened?"

"Do you remember us, Chase?"

"Yeah. Wait. What happened to Lilly? Is she ok?" Chase asked as Tasha gently pushed him back down.

"Yeah she's fine." Mr. Davenport smiled as Bree placed Lilly in his lap.

"Hey girl." He smiled before she whimpered. "I'm alright, girl. Don't worry." He smiled as she started to lick his face.

Tasha then brought over a paper cup with liquid pain killer in it and handed it to Chase.

"Hey honey? I need you to take this."

Chase lifted it to his lips and gagged on the liquid as he took the cup out of his mouth.

"This is disgusting!"

"Just take it."

Chase finally managed to get the rest of the gross medicine down his throat as Lilly started falling asleep on his legs.

"Chase, since I'm putting you on bed rest for awhile till your head heals, will you please let me train your dog so she doesn't fall behind?"

"Fine. But don't push her too hard."

"I won't, Chase."

-Three weeks later-

Chase had finally recovered and he saw Mr. Davenport and Lilly outside, so he walked out there with a smile.

"How's the training going?" He asked as he scratched Lilly's ears.

"Great. Watch this. Intruder!"

"Sit! Sit Lilly!" Chase commanded his dog as she continued to look at the treat in his hand. "You'll get it after you sit. Now, sit."

After no reaction, Chase groaned.

"Like this." Then sat on the ground, making Lilly bark and jump into his lap, licking his face. "Ok, I love you to." He smiled before she grabbed the treat out of his hand.

"Lilly! Don't do that!" He yelled before running after her, only to be stopped by his father, who was slightly smirking.

"Having trouble?"

"No. Not at all. What would make you say that?" He laughed nervously.

"Cause I watched the whole thing from the window. Just let me help you."

Chase and Donald had decided that Chase could train his dog, but Donald had been trying to "help" him, and Chase wasn't pleased.

"No. She's my dog, and I want to train her."

"Chase, I had a dog when I was your age and I had her trained in two weeks."

"Was she also barking your name?"

"I don't love myself that much. Chase, come on."

"No."

Then they heard a very loud barking noise from inside the house, making Donald and Chase run into the house, only to see a wet spot and Lilly on the couch.

"Lilly!"

"Chase, I'm gonna train that dog, whether you like it or not. If she just wasn't listening to you, whatever, but she used the bathroom, ON MY BRAND NEW COUCH!"

Lilly started whining after that, making Chase immediately pick her up in his arms and snuggle her.

"No wonder she isn't listening to you." He heard his sister laugh from the kitchen. "You aren't being tough enough with her. Your a pushover, Chase."

"I'm not a pushover!"

"Sure you aren't." Bree said sarcastically as Lilly jumped out of Chase's arms and ran downstairs to the lab. "Told you. Pushover."

"Let's go get her before she lets loose on my new invention." Mr. Davenport told them as all three ran downstairs to where Lilly was trapped in Chase's capsule and freaking out.

"Why is the door locked?" The brunette asked as he tugged on the door hard, but it wouldn't budge.

"Probably because of me." Adam laughed.

"Adam, you are supposed to be back at the academy." Mr. Davenport sighed as he clicked the button and Chase grabbed Lilly out of his capsule.

"Oh cool, what's this?"

"Adam, put that down. It's my enlarger ray. You use it, and it quadruples the size of it."

"So Chase wouldn't be short any more?"

"Hey!"

Then Adam's hand slipped and accidentally pointing the ray at Lilly, who was back on the floor as she got gigantic and started stomping around, making everyone duck behind a cyber desk.

"Chase, if you just would've let me train Lilly, this never would've happened."

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to train her. She's my dog."

"Yeah, well, thanks to you, we're having to deal with Dog-hemoth." Bree groaned.

"Moral of this story, Lilly is no longer allowed in the lab."

We all nodded before Chase stood up, only for Bree to grab his arm.

"Chase, what are you doing?"

"She won't hurt me. Mr. Davenport, you shrink her. I'll distract her." He told them as he stood up. "Lilly?! Hey baby girl. Why don't you just calm down a little?" Chase suggested as Mr. Davenport grabbed the shrinking ray when Lilly reached down to lick Chase, only for her nose to knock him into the wall.

"CHASE!" Was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

Donald then aimed the shrinking ray at Lilly, who shrunk down to her normal size before running over to Chase and started licking his face in order to wake him up. Bree lifted Lilly into her arms as Donald started examining Chase for any injuries with the exception of the gash on his forehead. After he was done, Adam lifted him into his arms before they all went upstairs to the living room and placed him on the couch before Tasha bandaged up his head. After two hours, Chase finally started regaining consciousness as his family rushed towards him.

"Ahh." Chase hissed as he held his hand up to his head before sitting up. "What happened?"

"Do you remember us, Chase?"

"Yeah. Wait. What happened to Lilly? Is she ok?" Chase asked as Tasha gently pushed him back down.

"Yeah she's fine." Mr. Davenport smiled as Bree placed Lilly in his lap.

"Hey girl." He smiled before she whimpered. "I'm alright, girl. Don't worry." He smiled as she started to lick his face.

Tasha then brought over a paper cup with liquid pain killer in it and handed it to Chase.

"Hey honey? I need you to take this."

Chase lifted it to his lips and gagged on the liquid as he took the cup out of his mouth.

"This is disgusting!"

"Just take it."

Chase finally managed to get the rest of the gross medicine down his throat as Lilly started falling asleep on his legs.

"Chase, since I'm putting you on bed rest for awhile till your head heals, will you please let me train your dog so she doesn't fall behind?"

"Fine. But don't push her too hard."

"I won't, Chase."

-Three weeks later-

Chase had finally recovered and he saw Mr. Davenport and Lilly outside, so he walked out there with a smile.

"How's the training going?" He asked as he scratched Lilly's ears.

"Great. Watch this. Intruder!"

Lilly then started barking like crazy and started attacking the stick Mr. Davenport was holding, making Chase laugh in surprise.

"So she's doing ok?"

"Yep. She's a fast learner."

The Lilly came up to him and started clawing at his pants.

"We may need to fix that." Chase laughed as he picked her up and started rubbing her head.

The end.

 **Just whipped up this little one shot.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
